


Clorox and the Very Long Trip to Probably Hell

by HlS0KA



Category: Attack on Titan, Hunter X Hunter, Marvel, Shrek, kekkai sensen
Genre: crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HlS0KA/pseuds/HlS0KA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrollo Lucilfer is trying to get his nen back but he comes across a few interesting people that make his trip an actual living hell. Good luck, Clorox Lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clorox and the Very Long Trip to Probably Hell

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't spoiler free (just a heads up)

   With Hisoka hot on his tail and him not being able to use nen because Kurapika was being salty, Chrollo set out on a journey to find out how to.... ya know. Do the thing. So he could use his nen or whatever.

Clorox came across many people who told him different places to go to fix his dumbass, but all the people sucked ass and told him some bullshit ass lies smh. There was one place though that seemed legit.

Trollololo was at the entrance of the woods some probably-1,000-years-old woman told him to go to. When he started entering the woods, he could hear music playing. As he got closer and closer to the source of the music, it got quieter, which is odd because when you get closer to a sound it's supposed to get louder. Maybe Chrollo was on drugs. Clorox finally got to where he assumed the music was coming from. It was small shack with no windows. The door look busted up, like a bear tried to fight it or something. Lmao dumbass bear wyd tryna fight inanimate objects????

"Hello?" Chrollo greeted aloud, "is anyone h-" Chrollo got cut off by more music, this time it was VERY LOUD, AND CHROLLO WISHED HE HAD STAYED AWAY.    

"SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME-" The music seemed to get louder with each passing second as a large, green, fat man thing stepped out. The bass was increasing, and Chrollo could feel it way deep in his butt. Chrollo was kinda terrified despite the fact that he has killed thousands of people. The large green man made eye contact with Chrollo, and suddenly the music stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> well here is chapter one of this...... mistake. i will try to update whenever i can but im a shitty writer and this is obvs a joke so what can i say ://


End file.
